Operation Shadowsnake
This article was written by Xvirus please do not alter without permission *This article is part of the Kaiden's Game Continuum Operation Shadowsnake was B.S.A.A. operation in the Amazon jungle in Brazil where small villages were being attack seemingly by the undead. The operation was lead by Victor Reynolds a senior member of the B.S.A.A. special response team which Kaiden Westfall had joined along with Captain William. The operation consisted of nearly two hundred soldiers who were sent to investigate various villages and discover the cause of the outbreak. Kaiden and William are sent to the small village of Terrance where they see signs of distress from their helicopter. They along with four other soldiers rope down into the village which has been for the most part overwhelmed with zombie. The team is quickly attacked by a combination of zombies and crimson heads. Two of the soldiers are killed in the initial encounter as the team makes for the woods due to being overwhelmed. They realize that they had lost their radioman so they only had short range communications. As they discussed what they should do they caw a helicopter, not of B.S.A.A. design fall down and crash some distance away. The team is divided on what they should do when Kaiden volunteers to go and check it out while they find a safe location to set up a camp. They also send up an emergency flare which is not seen by friendly forces. As the team set up a camp Kaiden walked through the twilight toward the direction of the crash when he starts to hear gunshots. He hastens his pace and emerges near the crash site to see Ada, with her right leg pinned under part of the helicopter, trying to fend off the zombies of a few locals. Kaiden quickly comes to her aid and kills off the zombies. He then helps her get free of the crash and bandages her wound. While he is working on her leg she talks about an old Umbrella facility in the jungle which Wesker had sent her to investigate. It is overrun with vegetation and apparently the T-virus has leaked into the local water supply.Causing the jungle to turn hostile. The helicopter had been hit by a barbed tentacle which apparently sprouted from a tree.After bandaging her wound he helps her onto her feet and walks her back towards the soldiers who had moved towards an old cave that they had found. He told the team that she is a B.S.A.A. agent with vital information which must make it back to the base. Regardless of how urgent the information they decided that they should spend the night in the cave as opposed to braving the jungle night. Ada and Kaiden talk long into the night about old memories and he thanked her for the help in Whitescreen. The next morning Ada's leg was quiet a bit better and she could walk on her own.If the situation was any less dire see would have gone off on her own but she doubted that she would survive limping so she accepted Kaiden's escort. After a quick conversation they decided that it would be best to head back toward the village and find a vehicle to take back to the camp. They moved through the forest and were attacked by a group of hunters along the way which killed one more of the soldiers and wounded Captain William badly. He needed medical attention which was just another incentive to move onward. The reached the village which was creepily quiet and only a few undead were seen moving though there were a good number dead with bullet holes. It did not take long for them to discover a helicopter had landed on top of one of the roofs. One of the soldiers was overjoyed and quickly moved towards the building.Ada attempted to warn him but he was sniped through the head and died instantly. Kaiden grabbed Ada and moved quickly into the cover of a nearby Alleyway. She then explains that the man attacking them is most likely Ave'el who is a agency hitman. As they move through the village it is said by Ada that Wesker, her, and Kaiden were marked for death by the agency because Wesker has gone rouge. Apparently he was creating some new virus which he believed would change the world for the better. Ada said that she was not sure what to do and warned Kaiden that he could not stay with the B.S.A.A. as the agency would no where he is. She then offers to let him come with her and says that together they could make quiet a team. Kaiden says he'll think about it but then the assassin strikes again by nearly hitting him but just missing. The shot came from the jungle this time. Kaiden told Ada to stay put in one of the buildings as she was slowing him down and then he played a game of cat and mouse with Ave'el who eventually he find and shoots twice tough the chest. The assassin does not die and attacks Kaiden with a slimy knife. Ave'el manages to score a hit on his enemies forearm before being killed off for good by a series of bullet from Kaiden. He then finds Ada and tells her to get to the helicopter which is on top of a nearby building while he goes and gets Captain Williams. After a short while he finds the captain but he see that there are now roots buried in his body from the nearby tree. William tells him to run as a series of vines come out of the ground and start off towards him. Knowing that his friend was dead he turned and charged at full speed back towards the village, dodging vines and zombies as he made his way towards the helicopter which was preparing to take off. The ways to the roof is cleared and he manages to board the helicopter and escape with Ada. This is were Kaiden leaves both the agency and the B.S.A.A. in order to join back up with Wesker who was apparently making a move for power in Africa. Ada warns him that he will only be used by Wesker and that he should stay with her. When asked, "I though you don't like having people around?" She responded with, "Sometimes even I need company and I can't think of anyone better to fight assassins with and besides you'd get to travel with a beautiful woman." Kaiden noticed a slight blush on her face as she spoke and decided that he wanted to stay with her even if his old mentor needed his help. The operation was eventually resolved by a tactical nuke having to be dropped into the jungle in order to stop contamination and further spread. These extreme measure would prove to not be enough as the virus would continue to spread in the Amazon for some years. Notable People in Operation Shadowsnake *Kaiden Westfall *Captain William *Ada Wong *Ave'el Category:Event